


The Fellowship

by ficdirectory



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia and Reid watch a movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theslashbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theslashbunny).



_May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out._  
\- J.R.R. Tolkien

One of Garcia's favorite things to do when no one was around, was to put a DVD in at work, when there were no cases to worry about. Down time was rare, but when she had it, she rarely let it go to waste. She rushed around, popping a bag of microwave popcorn, while the long introduction droned on. The first Lord of the Rings movie had to be one of her favorites, but the intro was the longest in her entire life.

It didn't take long, though, for her to be completely absorbed. By the time Gandalf fell into the abyss, Garcia found herself sobbing, clutching the large plastic bowl full of popcorn.

"Garcia?"

She spun around, trying like hell to compose herself. "I-I thought everyone else was gone. I was just... I mean..." She didn't know why she was so embarrassed to be caught watching one of her favorite films ever. Maybe, because it was work, and it just felt wrong.

But Reid just pulled up another chair.

"Oh, I love this movie. Even though it's not a direct adaptation of the novel, that would have been impossible to achieve without it being several hours in length..." he said, his eyes focused intently on the screen.

Reid squinted as all the hobbits cried in despair, their hobbit-hair hanging or blowing in the wind. "Did you know that large amounts of hair was imported to New Zealand for all the wigs? They found some women in Russia who were cutting their hair and selling it to film-makers."

Against her will, a laugh exploded out of Garcia. "No way. You mean with every other piece of information you've got stored in that amazing brain of yours, you've got Fellowship trivia in there, too?"

"Well, I-"

"The design for the hobbits' feet took over a year to perfect. Over 1,800 feet were produced for the four lead hobbits alone, and each pair would take about an hour and a half to be put on over the actors' feet." Garcia blurted, forgetting her tears and the heartbreak on screen.

Reid's eyes lit up. "The nocturnal screams of possums were used for the screeches made by the Orcs in the mines of Moria." He smiled, pleased with himself and with her. Garcia had a talent for never making him feel strange. For meeting him right where he was.

"The main sound elements for the cave troll were a walrus, a tiger and a horse," Garcia said, her competitive spirit rising to the occasion.

"In one of the most obscure references to the books, Bilbo states proudly to Gandalf that Frodo is '... a Baggins, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle.' Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, the relative who knocks on the door during this scene, is mentioned in the books as being born a Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!" Reid insisted, his smile spreading.

"The different colors of blue for the elves' eyes revealed what race they were. The Lothlorien elves had light blue eyes, and the Rivendell elves were dark blue," Garcia shot back.

The scenes switched and they were momentarily distracted.

"You know, I don't think I'm supposed to do this here. Watch movies like this," Garcia confided.

"I won't tell if you won't," Reid assured, sending Garcia a wink.

And together, they sat back to enjoy the show.


End file.
